Seraph of the End (Anime)
| original_run = S1 Cour 1: April 4 – June 20, 2015 S1 Cour 2: October 10 – December 26, 2015 | episodes = 24 (12 in each Cour + 1 OVA)}} is the anime adaptation of the manga of the same name by Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto. It was announced on August 28th of 2014. The anime ran in two split cours (quarters of the year) with 12 episodes each: from April to June and then from October to December. The script for episodes 13-24 diverged from the manga and were written under Takaya Kagami's supervision. Funimation dubbed the anime in English and streamed it every Wednesday at 8:30 p.m. EDT on its "Dubble Talk" streaming block on the Funimation website for all-access pass subscribers. The anime was added onto Netflix UK on January 30, 2018. Plot Years ago, a lethal virus spread across the world, wiping out most of humanity and allowing vampires to enslave the human race. From there, Yūichirō Hyakuya and his fellow orphans at the Hyakuya orphanage are treated as livestock, only being allowed to live for their blood. Desperate for freedom, Yūichirō and his best friend Mikaela hatch a plan to escape with their family to the outside world, hopefully free from vampires—only for their attempts to end in tragedy. As the only one to make it out alive, Yūichirō allies himself with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army — Japan's only hope against the vampires — in order to avenge his fallen friends. Staff / Cast Staff *'Original Story:' Takaya Kagami *'Original Art:' Yamato Yamamoto *'Original Storyboards:' Daisuke Furuya *'Series Structure/Screenplay:' Hiroshi Seko *'Deputy Director:' Masashi Koizuka *'Character Design:' Satoshi Kadowaki *'Visual Development Art: Hiroki Shinagawa *'''Music Producer: Hiroyuki Sawano *'Music Production:' Yasushi Horiguchi (Legendoor) *'Sound Director:' Yota Tsuruoka *'Sound Production:' Rakuonsha *'Sub Character and Prop Design:' Takuma Ebisu *'Chief Animation Directors:' Satoshi Kadowaki, Ayumi Yamada *'Main Animators:' Megumi Tomita, Miho kato, Yuka Sugizaki, Takuma Ebisu *'Color Design:' Fumiko Numahata *'Art Director:' Seiko Yoshioka *'Art Design:' Kazushi Fujii *'Background Art:' Studio Pablo *'Director of Photography:' Yasuhiro Akamatsu *'3D Director:' Tsukasa Saito *'2D Works:' Hirofumi Araki *'Editor:' Masaki Utsunomiya *'Animation Produced By:' WIT STUDIO English Staff * ADR Director: Jerry Jewell * Assisstant ADR Director: Josh Grelle * Lead Engineer: Stephen Hoff * Assistant ADR Engineer: Gregory Taylor Cast * Yūichirō Hyakuya (CV: Miyu Irino / Micah Solusod) * Mikaela Hyakuya (CV: Kenshō Ono / Justin Briner) * Guren Ichinose (CV: Yūichi Nakamura / Dave Trosko) * Ferid Bathory (CV: Takahiro Sakurai / Eric Vale) * Shinoa Hīragi (CV: Saori Hayami / Felecia Angelle) * Yoichi Saotome (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto / Chris Burnett) * Shihō Kimizuki (CV: Kaito Ishikawa / Ian Sinclair) * Mitsuba Sangū (CV: Yuka Iguchi / Alex Moore) * Krul Tepes (CV: Aoi Yūki / Monica Rial) * Kureto Hīragi (CV: Tomoaki Maeno / Garret Storms) * Shinya Hīragi (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki / Jerry Jewell) * Crowley Eusford (CV: Kenichi Suzumura / Austin Tindle) * Mahiru Hīragi/no-Yo (CV: Aya Endō / Alexis Tipton) * Makoto Narumi (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya / Ricco Fajardo) * Sayuri Hanayori (CV: Atsumi Tanezaki / Skyler McIntosh) * Shigure Yukimi (CV: Yui Ishikawa / Mallorie Rodak) * Norito Goshi (CV: Daisuke Ono / Duncan Brannan) * Mito Jūjō (CV: Yū Shimamura / Trina Nishimura) * Asuramaru (CV: Hibiku Yamamura / Collen Clinkenbeard) * Lacus Welt (CV: Takuma Nagatsuka / Aaron Roberts) * René Simm (CV: Yūichirō Umehara / Alex Organ) * Chess Belle (CV: Nozomi Furuki / Lauren Allison) * Horn Skuld (CV: Yōko Hikasa / Mikaela Krantz) * Shūsaku Iwasaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa / Josh Grelle) * Rika Inoue (CV: Kaori Ishihara / Morgan Garrett) * Yayoi Endō (CV: Emiri Katō / Tabitha Ray) * Tarō Kagiyama (CV: Takanori Hoshino / Chris Guerrero) * Tenri Hīragi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara / Christopher Sabat) * Seishirō Hīragi (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino / Justin Cook) Episodes The first half of the anime aired from April 4 to June 20, 2015, in a total of twelve episodes. Cour 1's opening theme was "X.U." by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie, and the ending theme was "scaPEGoat" by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Yosh. A screening of the first three episodes in Marunouchi, Tokyo was held on March 15, 2015. To commemorate the manga's overall success in Jump SQ, the first cour was released for free viewing on Japanese YouTube channels Bonbon TV and Kids Bonbon from August 16 to September 15, 2019. The second half, titled as , aired from October 10 to December 26, 2015, in twelve episodes. For the second cour, the opening theme was "Two souls -toward the truth-" performed by fripSide and ending theme was "Orarion" by Nagi Yanagi. Gallery Shinoa squad anime, key visual rough idea (1).png|First rough draft of the Shinoa Squad by Satoshi Kadowaki Shinoa squad anime, key visual rough idea (2).png|Second rough draft of the Shinoa Squad by Satoshi Kadowaki Anime 01.jpg|The Shinoa Squad on the 1st PR visual Seraph of the End New Key Visual.jpg|The 2nd key visual Videos Trailers= 終わりのセラフPV Seraph of the End Official Trailer|The 1st official trailer for cour 1 終わりのセラフPV2 Seraph of the End Official Trailer 2|The 2nd official trailer for cour 1 終わりのセラフ第2クール『名古屋決戦編』PV Seraph of the End "Battle in Nagoya" Official Trailer|The official trailer for ''Battle in Nagoya |-| Shinoa Character Introductions= To commemorate Battle in Nagoya's broadcast, NBCUniversal Anime/Music published 8 videos on YouTube of Shinoa Hīragi (Saori Hayami) introducing main characters (including herself) from October 14–16, 2015. 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「百夜優一郎 編」|Yūichirō Hyakuya 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「百夜ミカエラ 編」|Mikaela Hyakuya 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「柊 シノア 編」|Shinoa Hīragi (personal) 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「早乙女与一 編」|Yoichi Saotome 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「君月士方 編」|Shihō Kimizuki 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「三宮三葉 編」|Mitsuba Sangū 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「一瀬グレン 編」|Guren Ichinose 『終わりのセラフ』柊 シノアのキャラクター紹介「フェリド・バートリー 編」|Ferid Bathory References }} External links *Anime official site *Official Twitter *FUNimation Home Page Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime